Not Your Everyday Normal Kids
by Neonflowerrr
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, People found themselves changing and developing powers. Soon afterward mutants were chained up and even put to death by the regulars. When a strange but mysterious Darkness seems bid on destroying human kind, a new team off mutants come to fight against it, But in the mist of the battle, they discover a startling question. Who is their real enemies?
1. Character Introduction

**Characters:**

Name: Yumi Ishiyama

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 8, 2096

Personality: Serious and quiet, interested in security and peaceful living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. Usually interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, they work steadily towards identified goals. They can usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it.

Powers: Mind reading, Telekinesis, Controlling People's thoughts(Later On), and Stopping Time(Later On)

Three Words: Shy, Brave, and Outgoing

Hobbies:Singing, Drawing, and Martial Arts

Likes: People who are nice.

Dislikes: Stalkers and Haters

Crush/Bf/Gf: Ulrich/None/Uh...

Family: Unknown baby Brother, Mother(Decreased) and Father(Decreased)

Other: Seems to Have a telepathic connection to the darkness

* * *

Name: Ulrich Stern

Age: 17 years

Birthday: February 15, 2097

Personality: Warm-hearted, popular, and conscientious. Tend to put the needs of others over their own needs. Feel strong sense of responsibility and duty. Value traditions and security. Interested in serving others. Need positive reinforcement to feel good about themselves. Well-developed sense of space and function.

Powers: Superspeed, Super strength, and Invulnerability

Three Words: Brave, Trustworthy, and Loyal

Hobbies: Martial Arts, Swimming, and Archery

Likes: Muntants wanting to team up.

Dislikes: Stuck-up Regulars

Crush/Bf/Gf: Yumi/Um.../None

Family: Mother(Decreased) Father

Other:

* * *

Name: Odd Della Robbia

Age: 14 years

Birthday: June 21, 2099

Personality: Friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. "Doers" who are focused on immediate results. Living in the here-and-now, they're risk-takers who live fast-paced lifestyles. Impatient with long explanations. Extremely loyal to their peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Great people skills.

Powers: Able to see future and past events.

Three Words: Player, Likes food, and Chases anything in a skirt.

Hobbies: Eating and watching girls

Likes: Pretty girls

Dislikes: Those clingy stalker girlfriends

Crush/Bf/Gf: Sam/Um.../None

Family: Unnamed baby sister(Decreased)

Other:

* * *

Name: Aelita Stones

Age: 15 years

Birthday: December 2, 2098

Personality: Friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. "Doers" who are focused on immediate results. Living in the here-and-now, they're risk-takers who live fast-paced lifestyles. Impatient with long explanations. Extremely loyal to their peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Great people skills.

Powers: Teleportation, and Healing (Later On)

Three Words: Shy, Risk-taker, and Smart

Hobbies: Tricking Odd and Gardening

Likes: Plants and Trees

Dislikes: People who try to tear down nature

Crush/Bf/Gf: Jeremy/None/Um...

Family: Unnamed Mother (Decreased)

Other:

* * *

Name: Jeremy Belpois

Age: 15 years

Birthday: March 20, 2098

Personality:Independent, original, analytical, and determined. Have an exceptional ability to turn theories into solid plans of action. Highly value knowledge, competence, and structure. Driven to derive meaning from their visions. Long-range thinkers. Have very high standards for their performance, and the performance of others. Natural leaders, but will follow if they trust existing leaders.

Powers: None

Three Words: Smart, Talented, and Nerdy

Hobbies: Working with computers and researching

Likes: Nerdy girls with glasses

Dislikes: When an experiment goes wrong

Crush/Bf/Gf: Aelita/Um../None

Family: None

Other: Only Regular in the group

* * *

Name: Sam Wilde

Age: 14 Years

Birthday: September 1, 2099

Personality:Practical, traditional, and organized. Likely to be athletic. Not interested in theory or abstraction unless they see the practical application. Have clear visions of the way things should be. Loyal and hard-working. Like to be in charge. Exceptionally capable in organizing and running activities. "Good citizens" who value security and peaceful living.

Powers: Able to control water to her will and able to breathe under water.

Three Words: Courageous, strong-willed, and proud

Hobbies: Swimming

Likes: Anything with water

Dislikes: When the oceans get trash threw into the waters

Crush/Bf/Gf: Odd/None/...

Family: Mother and Father

Other:

* * *

Name: William Dunbar

Age: 17 years

Birthday: March 10, 2097

Personality:Popular and sensitive, with outstanding people skills. Externally focused, with real concern for how others think and feel. Usually dislike being alone. They see everything from the human angle, and dislike impersonal analysis. Very effective at managing people issues, and leading group discussions. Interested in serving others, and probably place the needs of others over their own needs.

Powers: Able to turn Invisible

Three Words:Strong-willed, Never backs down from a challenge, and friendly

Hobbies: Cooking and Reading

Likes: To read amazing books

Dislikes: ...

Crush/Bf/Gf: Yumi/.../None

Family: Taylor(Baby Sister)(Decreased)

Other


	2. Life Isn't all Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:Thank you for Joining me on this wonderful journey! Please Review and Favorite, Thank you. I'm thinking about making multiple books about this . Warning: I Don't own Code Lyoko, Also characters may take on different personalities than the ones known in Lyoko.  
**

**The team-(So Far)**

**Ulrich- The boy who can run at the speed of light. (Age:17)**

**Aelita- The girl able to teleport herself to anywhere she wants. (Age:15)**

**Jeremy- The one with all the super smarts. (Age:15)**

**Odd- The one and only who can see into the future. (Age:14)**

**Chapter One: Life Isn't all Sunshine and Rainbows.**

**Ulrich  
**

* * *

Over hundred years ago, people found themselves changing, developing powers that made them different from the normals, or regulars as they call it. Soon war broke out, it was The mutants vs. The regulars. Life has changed dramatically from the happy-once 21st century you lived in. We, the mutants must hide out away from towns and populated areas, we fight to stay alive. Then the war broke out it was the regulars vs. Mutants. No more happiness but only fear and worries clouding our minds. The mutants that are caught, are usually chained up in a dungeon, or even sentenced to death. The world is no longer the beautiful place it used to be, now it is a living hell. We fight for our lives, for our freedom, everyday we take risks, this is the curse that separates us from the regulars. This is a place

I was sitting down on the porch, watching my friends practicing their all mighty powers. It sure was difficult being different from the regulars. But this was our life and no matter what we **HAD **to survive. We couldn't risk being captured and chained up like animals. A fit of laughter snapped me out of my thoughts. Aelita was laying face-down on the ground, leafs sticking out of her pink hair, she turned over till she was laying on her back, another fit of laughter took over her. Odd was running towards her with amazing reflexes. But suddenly she was gone. No flash of light. No **POOF** sound. She was just gone, then she reappeared sitting in the oak tree, swinging her feet, looking at Odd with an amusement covering her face. Odd jumped up the tree, swiftly and gracefully, almost as if was a cat. He walked quietly towards Aelita, the branch supporting his weight perfectly, taking small steps, before he came face to face with Aelita, who was beaming a huge smile at him. Then she was gone again, leaving Odd cursing with disappointment. Aelita's powers were special, she could teleport herself and anything she wanted to bring with her. It was truly amazing.

Odd had amazing balance, but that wasn't just it, When he touched an item, he could see past or future events. Which is seriously breathtaking, if you know what i mean.

"I bet Ulrich couldn't catch me" Aelita laughed, pulling leafs out of her pink hair.

"Yes, He could!" Odd protested, spitting leafs out of his mouth, then watched them flutter helplessly in the air," He goes like, 20 miles per a second!"

Aelita sticks out her tongue and laughs,"Probably too scared of me."

I get to my feet and grin, accepting this challenge would be good for me and Aelita. It all happens in a sorta slow motion. Like everything is suspended in the air. I run towards her, with some sort of blue streak trailing from behind me. I reach out to grab her, but she's gone again. She reappeared standing next to Odd, in a meadow of flowers,which seemed to dance in the sunlight. _Drat, She must have used her powers again. _I think, upset, since i almost had her in my grasp. The wind whips my hair sending chills down my spine. Being able to run at the speed of light, did have its advances. I turned and sprinted across the crust of the Earth, feeling my body twist and turn. Then when i was almost to her, she **POOFED **again, which of course sent me flying headfirst into Odd, who had stood there innocently watching.

Odd and I fall to the ground, and I hear Odd moan in pain, it must have knocked the breath out of him, getting hit around 20 miles. Then i hear Aelita's voice boom overhead," I told you it was impossible to catch me!" She laughs and sorta spins in mid-air. Days like this almost made life worth the wait.

* * *

**Yumi**

Pain and fear, It's all i know. Running and trying to get away from something that will haunt me forever. Knowing since I'm different, people will always take advantage of me. Ever since I was a child I could hear people's thoughts. What there thinking or even simple memories of there past. I could tell you there whole life story, in a blink of an eye. I can hear my captors calling me now. They're here to use my powers for their sick purposes. If i disobey, I get slapped or even badly punished. One of them is called Saffron with long brown hair and James, her husband. I used to live with my mother and my step-father, James, back in California, but my mother was soon killed in an accident and i was left to James, we soon moved to New York city. Sometimes I wonder what's next to come, am I always to be locked away like some kind of animal?

Later on, were sitting in a car, a silver one, with yellow stripes. It's probably stolen. I already know where were going, downtown to the diamond store called, Diamonds for You. James stops the car and nods towards direction. I roll a golden coin in my palm, feeling the roughness and the outline of the coin. I open the door of the car and I'm greeted by a big warm breeze that sends my hair into my face. I start walking towards the entrance of the diamond store. I'm shaking and I'm terribly frightened, which is weird since if I do my job I shouldn't get hurt, maybe even praised. I walk into the door, my eyes flicker to the counter, which sat an old elderly man named... David, who was reading a book called "The Dawn of Time." He puts his book down and looked me in the eye," What can I do for you?" He asks in a croak of a voice.

I walk quickly towards the counter and drop the coin on the counter. I watched it as it dropped and made a ping noise. He picks it up and examines it, tossing and turning it around in his hand then after a moment looks back at me," I'll give you fifty dollars for it" He says, his gaze hardening. I feel crushed, like the only thing i had left i had to sell and i was only getting fifty dollars out of it. This coin happened to belong to my mother before she died. Then i hear it quietly, as if he was beside me whispering in my ear the numbers, _6,25,17. _I gasp and glance at him, the combination of the safe!  
He takes the coin and places fifty bills in my hand. I know this is wrong, I can feel my blood boiling with anger and fear, but there is nothing i can do, they would kill me if i disobeyed. I walk quietly but quickly towards the car and slip into my seat. James looks me dead in the eye,"Did you get the combination?"

"6,25,17" I whisper in a choked strange croak of a voice. James then pulls out a gun from the passenger seat and slips a mask onto his face. Saffron does the same only pulling a black ski mask on, an evil sick grin is plastered on her face, which makes my stomach churn. I hear the light pitter patter of their footsteps then suddenly, **BAM! **A loud noise greets my eardrums. I turn to see that they shot the glass which broke in millions of pieaces and fluttered to the ground. I know it's now or never. I jump out of the car and slam the door and run towards the forest. Then I hear Saffron cry," Hey! The brat is getting away!"

"Get her!" Screeches James, his face is glowing with anger, I can feel it. He won't kill me, he needs me. But that won't stop him from beating me later. Fear spills through out like me like an arrow through my chest. I have to get away, no matter what I have to! I have to!" I'm doing what my instinct tells me to do. Run.

* * *

**Sam**

For some reason I've always loved water. How it feels when it's on my skin or even watching a gentle loving sunset, as the sunlight reflects onto the ocean turning the water into many marvelous colors. I could just sit and stare for hours. Lucky for me, my parents live in a beach house. I usually spend all my free time here. Swimming and even diving sometimes. I have a secret. I can control water, even breathe under water . It's amazing to be different, so many things have became clear. But others just see me as a dirty, filthy mutant wanting to get my way, Right? Wrong.

You see we live near New York City, but since were more the southern type we keep our distance. If you're wondering if my parents know my secret or not. They don't. Thank the heavens , I had to restrain myself from using them around them. I'm standing on the rocky surface of the beach. Loving every moment, how the ocean reaches out as if calling my name through the gentle wisps of the breeze, Or how the water reaches out to nibble my feet like a fish. Or how the ocean breeze whips through my long blonde hair. Or the small animals that live here, how they move and breathe as if one with the ocean. I take a deep breathe and run towards the ocean and fling my body into the water, which sends droplets of water every where. I laugh and dive further down into the water, seeing many colors that are so breathtaking that makes me gasp. Many kinds of fish , in different colors and sizes. Some huge, even some come up to look at me probably thinking, _ew those are some ugly fish_. My eyes flicker towards the left and I see a huge ship. I dive towards it, curiously. I touched the small part of the ship, feeling the roughness of the sail.

Then I heard something peculiar. The sound of screaming and thrashing. I resurfaced, droplets of water blurring my vision. In the water I saw a small boy at the age of three, falling into the water. He was drowning. I had to save him. I placed my hand in the air, feeling the water tickle down my hand. I closed my eyes and thought pleasant thoughts. How I loved the ocean. How it drifted slowly, but steady towards my shoulder blades. How the breeze whipped my already soaked blonde hair. That the seagulls where chirping frantically above. Then I heard a strange noise. Almost as if sand was falling or even like metal scraping against glass. Then I gasped when I opened my eyes. In front of me was some sort of water tornado. The kid was sitting on top of his, confusion etched onto his tan face. My hand is struggling, shaking rapidly like tremors through my body. The last thing I remember is seeing the little boy get to the rocky surface, before darkness engulfed me, and I'm falling to my doom.

* * *

**William**

My life is a horrible mess, that I'm not going to explain to you. I've lost a lot of people I've cared for. But because I'm good at hiding, it shouldn't be a problem at all. After my parents found out I was a mutant, I was forced to run away. I mean I wasn't going to let them lock me up and throw the key away. I could never live like the others, who aren't so lucky. The ones who are locked up and never seen daylight again. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. I almost think sometimes, i might as well end it. That's what my baby sister did. Maybe in the future I will do the same also. Sometimes I can just feel myself becoming insane, and hey, why wouldn't I? My life was pretty much a hellhole. Discovering that you have an amazing so called superpower then have everything in your life time, fall apart. And all you can do is blame yourself... and wishing and hoping that soon you will be recused, But in the end... You'll only get disappointed even more.

**Well? How was it? Review!**


End file.
